


La pasión de ella

by AmandaGrayson



Series: Lagrimas de los Angeles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia trata de Anzu Shikura, la hermana pequeña de Shiyuki Shikura, quien en unas vacaciones a Puerto Rico, conoce a una bella latina llamada Lanie Torres. En un principio, Lanie cree que en verdad Anzu sólo quería de ella una amistad, pero la hermana pequeña del jefe de los yakuza quería mucho más que una amistad de aquella bella latina... Así que usando la tradición de los Shikura, la secuestra, la lleva a la gran mansión Shikura y ahí le demostrará que es de ella, así lo tenga que hacer a la fuerza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ‘La pasión de ella' se desarrolla en el mundo de ‘Lágrimas de los ángeles'. Esta cronológicamente ubicada como el segundo libro. Los sucesos que aquí se cuentan suceden Después de mi Hermanastro y antes de Verdades Ocultas. Mas sin embargo fue el tercer libro escrito de esta saga, cuando decidí profundizar mas en la hermana de Shiyuki y en la fugas amiga de David y Gary.

**Capítulo 1: Eres mía**  
  
  
Lanie Torres era una preciosa mujer latina, de Puerto Rico para ser más exacta. Tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego, con un rizo precioso aunque algo rebelde, como su carácter, sus ojos eran pardos, y su piel, blanca natural, estaba coloreada por el caliente sol de la isla. Y aunque parecía una mujer la verdad es que sólo tenía dieciséis años, medía un metro setenta y cinco, y era delgada.  
  
  
  
En esos momentos Lanie dejaba flores frescas en una tumba, retirando las flores marchitas en ella. En la tumba se leía "Gary Mascoly, devoto padre, pareja y buen amigo" y su fecha de nacimiento, así como la de su muerte.   
  
  
  
Gary Mascoly había sido el mejor amigo de Lanie, así como su pareja, el hermoso David Delacirt, el tiempo que vivieron en la isla.  
  
  
  
David había sido un hombre fértil, que había sufrido lo indecible para un ser humano a manos de su hermanastro Eddiel Montes. Gary lo había rescatado y lo había llevado con él a Puerto Rico, donde se habían ocultado.   
  
  
  
David había llegado a la isla embarazado de Eddiel, su hermanastro y violador. Había llegado como un chico deprimido y triste, que ni siquiera quería al bebé que esperaba, porque este era hijo de Montes.   
  
  
  
Gary Mascoly, un buen muchacho, aunque tan joven como Eddiel, se había hecho cargo del pequeño de David, al que habían llamado William, y ayudó a David a recuperarse de la depresión post-parto con algo de ayuda por parte de ella. Con el tiempo, David y Gary empezaron una relación que dio vida a un precioso bebé que llenó de felicidad a David, un niño al que llamaron Jakiel.  
  
  
  
Gary y David, los cuales tenían sólo veinte años el primero y diecinueve el segundo, se llevaban muy bien con ella, que tenía dieciséis años y eran muy buenos amigos, tanto así que era Lanie la única que sabía la verdad que rodeaba a Gary, David y sus hijos.   
  
  
  
Pero cuando William tenía dos años y Jakiel una semana de nacido con algunos días, el temido Eddiel Montes para la pareja los encontró.   
  
  
  
Lanie lo había visto todo oculta tras una ventana. Había visto al guapo, pero cruel hombre, los insultos, los golpes y la muerte de Gary. Había visto como se llevaba a David y a los niños, dejando el cadáver de Gary tirado ahí.  
  
  
  
Sólo cuando ellos se fueron, Lanie pudo reaccionar y salir de su terror entrando a la casa y abrazando el cadáver, entre lágrimas. En ese momento se había odiado por su cobardía, por no haber entrado con una escopeta repartiendo tiros y salvar a sus únicos dos amigos.   
  
  
  
Encontró que hacerse cargo del funeral de Gary era su responsabilidad. Y más tarde, cuando analizó las cosas tranquilamente aunque sabía que fue cobarde también supo que fue lógica, porque de haber entrado en aquella casa, Gary no hubiese sido el único muerto, sino también ella.   
  
  
  
Trató de descubrir algo de David, contó a la policía todo lo que sabía. Pero la policía no hizo nada, y a David y a sus hijos parecía que la tierra se los hubiese tragado.   
  
  
  
En nombre de David, de los niños y el de ella misma, siempre tenía en la tumba de Gary flores frescas pero del rubio inglés y de sus dos hijos no supo nada después de aquella fatídica noche, cuando vio a Eddiel Montes sacarlos vivos de aquella casa, y de eso hacía ya seis meses.  
  
  
  
Lanie se sentó en el césped junto a la tumba y quitó algunas hojas secas de la lápida.  
  
  
  
\- Sabes Gary, lamento no haberte venido a ver esta semana, pero conocí a una chica. Es muy bella y exótica, se llama Anzu. Es japonesa.  
  
  
  
Le hablaba Lanie como hacía siempre como si Gary estuviera ahí y la escuchara. Y mientras le contaba de la exótica y hermosa Anzu, Lanie recordó cómo conoció a Anzu Shikura.  
  
  
  
*** Flash Back ***  
  
  
  
Lanie estaba vestida con unos pantalones jeans largos y una camiseta, así como unos tenis y una gorra para cubrirse del sol, su cabello rojo amarrado en una descuidada coleta y ella desyerbando el jardín de su casita, cuando una limusina paró frente a esta. El cristal de atrás se abrió y una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y lacios, ojos achinados de un hermoso color verde, así como un rostro hermoso apareció por el cristal bajado.  
  
  
  
\- Disculpe - La llamó con un fuerte acento extranjero.  
  
  
  
Lanie apagó el trimer con el que estaba recortando la grama y se quitó la gorra demostrando su hermoso rostro, y dejando que el cabello rojo se extendiera por su espalda. Se acercó a la pequeña valla blanca del jardín de su casa y saltándola se acercó a la limusina metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y mascando chicle.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué desea?  
  
  
  
Pregunto con una amable sonrisa, pues seguramente era una extranjera perdida, de camino a la capital, y como muchos otros había tomado el camino equivocado, yendo a parar a la tranquila urbanización donde ella vivía.  
  
  
  
Pero la mujer que iba en la limusina había quedado prendada del rostro angelical, de los rebeldes y sensuales rizos rojos, de los vivaces y simpáticos ojos pardos y del cuerpo escultural que los pantalones holgados no podían ocultar.  
  
  
  
La mujer abrió la puerta de la limusina y bajó; esta vez el turno de quedarse sorprendida fue de Lanie. Esa mujer era realmente impresionante, alta, como de metro setenta y nueve, cuerpo escultural capaz de hacer que todas las miradas se volvieran a su paso, pechos grandes aunque no exageradamente, sino que en proporción adecuada para su figura, y se notaba que eran naturales, sus ojos verdes armonizaban con su rostro oriental, y su cabello lacio y oscuro.  
  
  
  
Lanie no era lesbiana pero si lo fuera, definitivamente aquella mujer sería su tipo.  
  
  
  
\- Disculpe, estoy perdida, iba hacia la capital San Juan, pero temo que me extravié. Anzu Shikura.  
  
  
  
Se presentó la mujer extendiéndole la mano. Lanie se quitó presurosa los guantes de pasar el trimer y, limpiándose las manos en los jeans, estrechó la mano grande y elegante de la mujer que contrastaba con sus manos pequeñas y bonitas.  
  
  
  
\- Lanie Torres. No se preocupe, no es la primera extranjera que se pierde. Tiene que retroceder y salir de la urbanización; una vez fuera, tome la otra calle y llegará a San Juan. - Le informó con una sonrisa. - Por cierto, disculpe el atrevimiento pero usted es de oriente ¿verdad?  
  
  
  
\- Soy de Japón - Le respondió Anzu Shikura con una sonrisa amable - y he de suponer que tú eres de aquí.  
  
  
  
\- Así es, Puertorriqueña como el Coqui.  
  
  
  
Dijo Lanie orgullosa. Anzu sonrió ante la sonrisa contagiosa de la mujer.  
  
  
  
\- Eres una mujer muy guapa.  
  
  
  
Lanie rió ante eso.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Mujer? ¿Qué edad cree que tengo?  
  
  
  
\- ¿Veinte?  
  
  
  
\- Jaja, es usted muy amable, sólo tengo dieciséis.  
  
  
  
Anzu pareció impresionada ante eso, pues aunque aquel rostro era el de una niña dulce y amable, aquel pequeño cuerpo era el de una mujer.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Y usted qué edad tiene?  
  
  
  
\- Veintitrés.  
  
  
  
Respondió Anzu.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Y qué la trajo a Puerto Rico?  
  
  
  
Preguntó Lanie.   
  
  
  
\- Vacaciones. - Explicó Anzu amablemente.  
  
  
  
\- Uff, debe tener mucho dinero para andar en limusina y venir de vacaciones tan lejos.  
  
  
  
Silbó Lanie con inocencia. Anzu sonrió ante eso. Ella no tenía algo de dinero, ella era la mujer más rica del Japón, pero no dijo eso, sólo respondió con una sonrisa amable.  
  
  
  
\- Sí, tengo algo de dinero.  
  
  
  
Lanie fue a hablar, pero en eso una mujer se asomó en la puerta de la casa.  
  
  
  
\- Lanie a comer - Dijo la anciana, pero al verla acompañada sonrió bondadosamente - Trae a tu amiga, cielo.  
  
  
  
Lanie se volteó hacia la mujer sonriendo radiantemente con los ojitos llenos de amor.  
  
  
  
\- Ahí voy abuela. - Respondió y se volteó hacia Anzu con una sonrisa - Bueno, yo no tengo mucho dinero y soy de clase media, pero tengo a la abuela que más rico cocina en el mundo, y ya la oíste ¿quieres quedarte a comer? - La invitó Lanie impulsivamente, pues así era ella por naturaleza.  
  
  
  
Anzu no se lo pensó y aceptó con una sonrisa, se veía que Lanie era un ser inocente y no era peligrosa, pero de todas formas ella estaba armada por si las moscas, y su chofer, así como sus dos guardaespaldas en la limusina, también.  
  
  
  
\- Claro, será un placer.  
  
  
  
Había respondido.  
  
  
  
\- Invitaría a sus hombres también a comer. Pero como sólo tengo dieciséis años, los únicos hombres con los que mi abuela me dejaba tener contacto eran mis vecinos que eran pareja, pero ellos ya no están. - Recordó tristemente, pero volvió a sonreír - Pero aún así, les puedo dar de comer, así que entremos antes de que mi abuela salga de nuevo.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Y tus padres?  
  
  
  
Había preguntado Anzu con curiosidad. Lanie la miró con una sonrisa nostálgica.  
  
  
  
\- Mi padre se mató en un accidente de avión cuando yo tenía cinco años y mi madre murió dándome a luz.  
  
  
  
Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras entraba a la casa con Anzu.  
  
  
  
\- Lo siento.  
  
  
  
Dijo la japonesa. Lanie le sonrió.  
  
  
  
\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, fue hace muchos años y ya lo superé hace mucho.  
  
  
  
Anzu fue a hablar pero en eso la bondadosa anciana salió de la cocina y miró a las dos mujeres en la sala.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Cuántos hombres hay fuera para servirles? - preguntó - Y ustedes dos siéntense y coman, que miren lo flacas que están.  
  
  
  
Las dos mujeres se sonrieron, Anzu divertida y Lanie en disculpa, pues su abuela era así.  
  
  
  
\- Abuela, te presento a Anzu.  
  
  
  
La abuela miró a la mujer.  
  
  
  
\- Muy bonita, pero muy delgada, aunque con un par de comidas eso se soluciona. Repito ¿Cuántos hombres están afuera?  
  
  
  
Dijo llevándolas a la mesa.  
  
  
  
\- Señora Torres...  
  
  
  
\- Nada de señora Torres, Anzu, llámame simplemente abuela, así me llaman todos los amigos de mi Lanie.  
  
  
  
\- Abuela, son tres.  
  
  
  
Respondió Anzu resignada.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Y su dama de compañía?  
  
  
  
Preguntó la anciana mujer.  
  
  
  
\- ¡Abuela! - Exclamó Lanie apenada.  
  
  
  
\- No tengo, abuela - Respondió Anzu con una sonrisa - Esos hombres son los encargados de mi seguridad.  
  
  
  
\- Eso está mal, una señorita no puede andar sola, sin tener una dama de compañía y estar junto a hombres. Desde ahora mi Lanie será su dama de compañía.  
  
  
  
Sentenció la anciana y salió con una bandeja con los platos de comida y los vasos con limonada. Lanie miró apenada a Anzu.  
  
  
  
\- Lo siento mucho, mi abuela siempre es así.  
  
  
  
Se disculpó con una sonrisa.  
  
  
  
\- Cocina riquísimo tu abuela - Alabó Anzu amable pero sinceramente - No te preocupes, es muy simpática tu abuela, ¿cómo se llama?  
  
  
  
\- Teresa Torres. Es la madre de mi padre.  
  
  
  
\- Bueno, entonces supongo que obedecerás a Teresa y serás mi dama de compañía.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Necesitas una dama de compañía?  
  
  
  
Preguntó Lanie extrañada.  
  
  
  
\- Ya oíste a Teresa, y yo no me atrevo a desobedecerla.  
  
  
  
Lanie rió divertida.  
  
  
  
\- Di la verdad.  
  
  
  
\- La verdad es que me gustaría conocerte, Lanie. Además, tú me podrías enseñar el país y podrías ser mi amiga el tiempo que esté aquí.  
  
  
  
Lanie sonrió.   
  
  
  
\- De acuerdo, será un placer.  
  
  
  
Anzu estaba asombrada, Lanie era tan inocente que confiaba en la gente con todo su lindo corazón sin pensar en el peligro, y la mujer japonesa se juró protegerla.  
  
  
  
***Fin del Flash Back***  
  
  
  
\- ...Y así nos conocimos.  
  
  
  
Terminó de recordar Lanie. Miró su reloj y suspiró. Dio un beso a sus dedos y los puso sobre la lápida con cariño.  
  
  
  
\- Vendré luego a verte, Gary. Prometí a Anzu ir a cenar con ella y sólo me queda una hora para llegar a casa y arreglarme. Me dijo que me pusiera elegante. ¿A dónde crees que me lleve? Échame el ojo y la buena suerte desde el cielo, amigo. - Pidió mirando al cielo y levantándose corrió en su moto de segunda mano, pero bien conservada, hasta su casa que quedaba a quince minutos.  
  
  
  
Se bañó y se lavó el cabello. Buscó en su closet algo bonito, pero lo único que tenía era su vestido de graduación, que le había comprado su abuela para su graduación de cuarto año* que era en mayo. Era un bonito traje de cien dólares de color lila. Tenía un corte sencillo en la parte frontal, las mangas eran de tirantes, la tela era bonita y suave y se amoldaba a su cuerpo de forma perfecta y armoniosa, y la espalda era un escándalo: tenía un escote en V que llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, donde una rosa pequeña de tela, dejaba caer una pequeña cola al vestido. Se puso unos zapatos de tacón plata así como los accesorios también plateados. Y aunque no a cualquier pelirroja el lila le hubiese quedado bien, a ella le quedaba espectacular. Se peinó sus rizos hasta que perdieron su pose rebelde y cayeron brillantes y arreglados sobre sus hombros y espalda hasta la mitad de esta, en delicados tirabuzones, como le quedaba siempre que se desenredaba el cabello.  
  
  
  
Y apenas estaba terminando y poniéndose el labial transparente que hacia ver sus labios brillosos, cuando la limusina llegó a su casa y su abuela le gritó desde la sala que la esperaban. Lanie salió de su cuarto, que era el último de la casa, y su abuela la alabó al verla.  
  
  
  
\- Te ves preciosa, hija.  
  
  
  
\- Gracias, abuela - Dijo besándole la mejilla - Regresaré temprano.  
  
  
  
\- Tárdate lo que quieras, hija mía, sé que Anzu te cuidará. Y tú cuídala a ella y llévala a pasárselo bien, enséñale como es Puerto Rico.  
  
  
  
\- Lo haré abuela.  
  
  
Se despidió Lanie saliendo. Uno de los guardaespaldas abrió la puerta y Anzu bajó de la limusina. Lo primero que vio Lanie de ella fue unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja para ser más exactos, unas piernas hermosas y desnudas, pues el traje le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas. De la cintura para abajo la tela era suelta y preciosa, pero de la cintura para arriba se amoldaba al cuerpo de la japonesa como una segunda piel. El traje era negro, a juego con el cabello de Anzu y los accesorios que llevaba la mujer, Lanie podría jurar que eran esmeraldas de verdad.  
  
  
  
\- Te ves espectacular.  
  
  
  
Le sonrió Lanie con su usual sinceridad. Anzu la besó en ambas mejillas, gesto que Lanie le devolvió. Luego Anzu la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar.  
  
  
  
\- Yo estaré espectacular pero tú estás deslumbrante.  
  
  
  
La alabó Anzu. Lanie sonrió.  
  
  
  
\- Gracias. Los hombres se babearan por nosotras cuando nos vean, ¿verdad, Caled?  
  
  
  
Le preguntó al guardaespaldas. El hombre le sonrió a la simpática muchacha.   
  
  
  
\- Eso sin duda, señorita Lanie.  
  
  
  
Dijo el hombre. Anzu ayudó a Lanie a subir a la limusina y ella subió detrás de Lanie. Los dos guardaespaldas estaban sentados delante con el chofer y el panel oscuro que dividía el compartimento del chofer y el de pasajeros, estaba puesto.  
  
  
  
\- ¿A dónde iremos, Anzu?  
  
  
  
Preguntó Lanie con curiosidad.  
  
  
  
\- Eso, mi bella Lanie, es un secreto.  
  
  
  
Lanie la miró con una sonrisa, pues confiaba en Anzu. Anzu le pasó una mano por los hombros y le preguntó sobre su día, a lo que Lanie le contó emocionada sobre el juego de voleibol en el que había participado esa mañana con sus amigos y de su visita a su amigo al cementerio. No fue capaz de ver el oscurecimiento que cubría los ojos verdes de Anzu celosamente al oírla mencionar con tanto cariño al tal Gary.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A donde Anzu la llevó resultó ser a su suite del hotel, que era la más grande y lujosa.  
  
  
  
\- Aquí hay la mejor vista. - Dijo Anzu señalando los ventanales de cristal. Lanie los miró fascinada.  
  
  
  
\- Es hermoso.  
  
  
  
Dijo mirando las estrellas.  
  
  
  
\- Ven, siéntate, comamos.  
  
  
  
Le dijo Anzu. Y la cena comenzó mientras platicaban y reían. La actitud de Anzu era tan normal y natural, que no fue hasta el final del postre que Lanie notó algo raro, al sentirse mareada y pesada.  
  
  
  
\- Anzu no me siento bien.  
  
  
  
Murmuró llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Anzu se apresuró a su lado, inclinándose sobre la silla de Lanie y acariciándole con una mano el rostro, retirándole un travieso rizo de él.  
  
  
  
\- Tranquila, mi hermosa Lanie, todo está bien. No luches contra el sueño, duérmete, yo te cuido.  
  
  
  
\- Anzu. - Lanie trataba de mantenerse despierta con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Qué me diste?  
  
  
  
\- Sólo fue una ligera droga, para que duermas bien y todo sea más fácil para ti.  
  
  
  
\- Tú eras mi amiga - Balbuceó Lanie tratando de mantener la conciencia - Yo confiaba en ti, por qué me haces esto.  
  
  
  
Anzu le puso un dedo suavemente en los rojos labios.  
  
  
  
\- No temas Lanie, yo te protejo ahora y siempre, estarás bien.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Por qué... me... drogaste?  
  
  
  
Lanie sacudió la cabeza en un intento por mantenerse consciente, pero ese gesto sólo hizo que se mareara más.  
  
  
  
\- Porque yo soy una Shiyuki - Dijo besando suavemente sus labios, apenas un roce del que Lanie ni fue consciente por su estado - Y he escogido mi pareja. Y a las buenas o a las malas, mi hermosa e indomable Lanie, esa eres tú. Ahora me perteneces, mi preciosa niña.  
  
  
  
Lanie levantó su mano, para empujar a Anzu lejos de ella, pero en su estado esta cayó sobre la chica con suavidad, más como una caricia que como otra cosa.  
  
  
  
\- Anzu...  
  
  
  
Susurró la joven, y al fin cedió al sueño. Anzu la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Tomó su celular y marcó un número.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Está listo el avión? - Preguntó por teléfono - Bien, en ese caso partimos ya a Japón. - Dijo colgando el teléfono.  
  
  
  
Se inclinó sobre su inconsciente niña y le acarició el precioso rostro de ángel. Tomó los labios dormidos y nuevamente los besó, recorriéndolos con su lengua y dejándolos brillosos con su saliva.  
  
  
  
\- Mía, Lanie, eres mía.  
  
  
  
 **Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2: Si no es a la buena, entonces a la mala.

**Capítulo 2: Si no es a la buena, entonces a la mala.**  
  
  
  
Cuando Lanie había despertado, estaba encerrada en una habitación muy bonita de estilo japonesa. Se había descubierto en la mansión Shikura, en Japón.   
  
  
  
Había conocido a Yazoo, un precioso criajo japonés que era sobrino de Anzu, y a Shiyuki, así como a la esposa de este y a Kadaj, el bebé de ambos. Pero a Anzu de plano se había negado a hablarle.  
  
  
  
Al verla le había gritado y exigido que la devolviera a su casa, incluso la había abofeteado. Entonces Anzu la había tomado en sus brazos y la había besado con cruda pasión, hasta lastimarle los labios y dejarla sollozando, luego la había llevado a la habitación de ella, donde Lanie había despertado, y le había encerrado. De eso una semana ya. Anzu llegaba y dormía en la misma cama que ella, de vez en cuando comía con ella y se iba a trabajar con Shiyuki. Pero no hablaban, Lanie le había retirado la palabra y Anzu no quería presionarla.  
  
  
  
Pero luego de una semana, Lanie vio su oportunidad cuando se dio cuenta de que Anzu había dejado la puerta de la habitación sin llave. Con sigilo salió de la casa, pero el pequeño Yazoo casi la descubrió, lo que la hizo desviarse a los jardines traseros. Ahí vio un impresionante laberinto de plantas y setos altos. Iba a retroceder, pero la alarma de la casa sonó y ella supo que la habían descubierto. Así que, asustada, se internó en el laberinto y pronto se perdió.  
  
  
  
Quien la encontró fue Tifa, la esposa de Shiyuki.  
  
  
  
\- Lanie, Anzu esta furiosa ¿en qué lío te has metido?  
  
  
  
Se lamentó la mujer, tomándola del brazo, para sacarla de allí. Desesperada, Lanie se arrodilló en el suelo.  
  
  
  
\- Por favor, Tifa, ayúdame a escapar, tengo que volver a mi casa con mi abuela.  
  
  
  
Rogó Lanie con lágrimas en sus ojos pardos.   
  
  
  
Tifa negó con la cabeza levantándola del suelo.  
  
  
  
\- Tú no entiendes. Desde el momento en que te secuestró y te trajo a esta mansión, la tradición Shikura indica que Anzu es la dueña de tu cuerpo y te podía hacer suya, pero ella te respetó y decidió darte tiempo y no obligarte a tener sexo, pero tú, tú, pequeña imprudente, con este intento de huida la has debido de poner furiosa, y si te dejo escapar, entonces la castigada por un Shikura seré yo.  
  
  
  
\- Tifa, por favor, yo no soy lesbiana.  
  
  
  
Rogó Lanie. Tifa la miró con pena y esos ojos pardos casi la hicieron ceder, soltó el brazo de la chica para dejarla irse, pero en ese mismo momento apareció Anzu, quien se arrojó sobre la joven latina y sin decir agua va, le dio dos fuertes bofetadas haciéndola tambalearse, Tifa cerró sus ojos sintiendo lástima por la pelirroja.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Tratando de escapar, mi niña?  
  
  
  
Preguntó agarrándola del pelo. Los ojitos llenos de lágrimas de Lanie miraron suplicantes a Anzu.  
  
  
  
\- Por favor, déjame ir, déjame volver a mi casa.  
  
  
  
Rogó. Pero Anzu no la escuchó y del pelo la arrastró hacia la casa, haciéndola caminar si no quería ser arrastrada por el suelo. Más de uno del servicio miró con lástima a la pelirroja, la señora Anzu era alguien peligroso cuando se enfadaba, mucho más que Shiyuki, quien siempre mantenía la calma.  
  
  
  
Anzu la arrojó en el cuarto y la encerró en él furiosa. Dentro de la habitación, Lanie se encogió de miedo y terror en una esquina entre el armario y la puerta del baño.  
  
  
  
Mientras Anzu iba al despacho de su hermano. Shiyuki la miró tranquilamente.  
  
  
  
\- Sí Anzu ¿qué quieres?  
  
  
  
Le preguntó calmado.  
  
  
  
\- Necesito una pastilla de la mejor droga sedante que tengas.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Vas a reclamar su cuerpo?  
  
  
  
Preguntó Shiyuki con indiferencia refiriéndose a Lanie, mientras se levantaba y sacaba de su escritorio un frasquito de pastillas, tendiéndoselo a Anzu.  
  
  
  
\- Así es, le daré a mi ángel una lección. Le enseñaré que si no es a las buenas, será a las malas.  
  
  
  
Shiyuki se encogió de hombros y vio como su hermana salía de su despacho hecha un huracán.   
  
  
  
Nada más entrar a su recámara, Anzu descubrió a Lanie agazapada entre el armario y la puerta del baño. Lucía aterrada.   
  
  
  
\- Haces bien en asustarte, pequeña atrevida, porque hoy aprenderás una lección muy importante y esa es que a mi no se me hace enfadar.  
  
  
  
Le dijo Anzu tomándola del cabello y arrojándola a la cama. Sacó el frasco de pastillas de su bolsillo y sacó una pastilla antes de poner el frasco en la mesilla de noche y acercársela a la boca a Lanie con una mano. Pero de un manotazo Lanie hizo que perdiera la pastilla y esta cayera al piso.   
  
  
  
Furiosa, Anzu la cacheteó varias veces y la jamaqueó haciendo a la más pequeña llorar.  
  
  
  
\- Basta, no me golpees más.  
  
  
  
Rogó la pelirroja.  
  
  
  
\- Te vas a tomar esa pastilla ahora - Dijo tomando otra del frasquito y acercándosela a Lanie, quien estaba desmadejada sobre la cama. Lanie volteó el rostro. Furiosa Anzu la tomó del cabello con una mano, mientras con la otra le acercaba la pastilla a los labios, pero Lanie no los abrió.  
  
  
  
\- Te lo advierto, Lanie, como no la tomes, ordenaré a mis hombres en tu país que maten a tu abuela.  
  
  
  
Lanie la miró.  
  
  
  
\- No me tentaré el corazón para hacerlo, mi pequeña.  
  
  
  
Lanie la miró con furia pero abrió la boca y aceptó la pequeña pastilla en su boca, tragándola sin dificultad.  
  
  
  
\- Así está mejor, mi dulce niña.  
  
  
  
Sonrió Anzu acariciando sus mejillas algo enrojecidas por las bofetadas. Casi de inmediato Lanie sintió un sopor letargoso adueñarse de su cuerpo. Enfocó su vista y estiró sus manos para agarrarse a algo y recuperar el equilibrio.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Qué me diste?  
  
  
  
Preguntó Lanie mareada.  
  
  
  
\- Sólo un sedante, para asegurarme que no pelees.   
  
  
  
Dijo con una suave sonrisa recostándola en la cama, el cuerpo de Lanie no opuso resistencia dejándose hacer mansamente. Estaba consciente, pero tan relajada y cansada que ni podía ni quería moverse. Sintió que era despojada de su ropa por Anzu, pero no le importó.   
  
  
  
Sintió los tibios labios de Anzu sobre su frío hombro y suspiró con los sentidos embotados.  
  
  
  
\- Anzu...  
  
  
  
Susurró atontada.  
  
  
  
\- Sí, yo, Anzu, mi pequeña.   
  
  
  
Dijo tomando el hermoso rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos y sacando su lengua, para ir al encuentro de esos labios los cuales recorrió trazando y saboreándolos con su lengua, antes de introducirla en la boca semi-abierta de la menor y fundirse en un desesperado beso con la sedada chica, que aún en su estado, trató de expulsar la otra lengua de su boca con la propia, sólo logrando acariciar la lengua de la japonesa e intensificar el beso.  
  
  
  
Las manos de Anzu recorrieron suavemente los costados de la chica arrancándole un estremecimiento.   
  
  
  
Anzu se levantó y se desnudó, apreciando el perfecto cuerpo de su hermosa pelirroja. Se unió a ella en la cama.  
  
  
  
\- Anzu...  
  
  
  
Balbuceó incoherente la joven, tratando de detenerla. Pero Anzu no la escuchó y ubicándose sobre ella, prácticamente sentada sobre su vientre, le lamió los labios de forma sensual con su lengua, antes de dejarlos y bajar hasta su cuello, lamiendo desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la unión del cuello y el hombro, donde mordisqueó suavemente arrancando un gemido a la pelirroja.  
  
  
  
Anzu sonrió, mientras su boca hacía estragos en la boca y cuello de la menor. Sus manos antes a cada lado de la cabeza de Lanie, se movieron recorriendo los costados de forma sensual, hasta llegar a los bien formados pechos de la menor. Los acarició con suavidad y delicadeza, para finalmente, acariciar el erecto y duro pezón, haciendo que la otra gimiera fuertemente.   
  
  
  
Anzu llenó de besos el camino desde el cuello de Lanie hasta sus pechos, besó estos por los alrededores, para finalmente besar la punta de los pezones produciendo estremecimientos y gemidos en el cuerpo de su niña.  
  
  
  
Sonrió ante las reacciones que le provocaba a su pelirroja latina y sacando su lengua lamió primero levemente y luego con más ímpetu los pezones de Lanie. Hasta tomarlos suavemente con sus dientes y mordisquearlos.  
  
  
  
Cada vez Anzu estaba más excitada y sintió cómo el cuerpo de su niña se tensaba y llegaba al orgasmo.   
  
  
  
Sonrió y, subiendo a sus labios, la besó.  
  
  
  
\- Mi pequeña fiera, apenas estamos comenzando.  
  
  
  
Le susurró. Y desde sus labios empezó a descender repartiendo pequeños besos desde la clavícula, pasando por el cuello, entre el pequeño valle entre sus senos, su plano vientre, que se contrajo al sentir las caricias de aquella húmeda y juguetona lengua, hasta el ombligo. En él introdujo su lengua lamiendo gustosa, mientras su pequeña amante se estremecía y gemía. Sus manos subían y bajaban sobre los muslos de su niña. Siguió bajando apenas un par de besos y lamidas más, antes de detenerse ganándose un gemido de frustración.  
  
  
  
Pero no le prestó atención sino que se fue hasta los muslos de su pequeña, lamiendo y besando desde la rodilla hasta la parte superior de los muslos, primero en una pierna y luego en la otra, hasta que al fin llegó al pequeño triángulo de su feminidad, y separando los labios vaginales con dos de sus dedos, sopló suavemente sobre la húmeda y sensible parte, haciendo que la otra prácticamente gritara.  
  
  
  
Pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios vaginales, el cuerpo bajo de ella se tensó por la excitación. En ningún momento tocó aquel hinchado botoncito de placer, ni con sus dedos ni con su lengua. Pero sí sopló su frío aliento sobre aquella húmeda protuberancia.  
  
  
  
Lamió como una experta e introdujo su lengua apenas y levemente en su pequeña, quien sin contenerse, por los efectos del sedante, tuvo su segundo orgasmo con un delicioso gemido.  
  
  
  
Anzu también estaba a punto de llegar al clímax con sólo las reacciones y los sonidos de su niña.   
  
  
  
Aprovechando la humedad provocada por los jugos del segundo orgasmo, pasó su dedo desde el clítoris hasta el huequito virgen de su vagina, ganándose más estremecimientos de la adolescente que aún era acometida por los espasmos de su orgasmo, lo que provocó que los temblores se intensificaran.   
  
  
  
Con su lengua Anzu atacó aquella pequeña protuberancia, haciendo que Lanie gritara, sin poder escapar de los efectos del orgasmo, que la estaban acometiendo uno tras otro, robándole el aliento.  
  
  
  
Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando Anzu introdujo un dedo en su virgen interior, pero sí sintió el segundo, pero su placer era tal que no sintió dolor.   
  
  
  
El dolor llegó cuando esos dos dedos acompañados por un tercero rompieron su himen. Sangró pero no fue consciente de eso. Y el placer que le brindaba la lengua de Anzu era tal que se confundía con el dolor de sentir cómo cuatro dedos se abrían paso en su interior.  
  
  
  
Tal vez Anzu hubiese introducido la mano completa, pero cuando aquellos cuatro dedos se movieron en su dolido interior al expandir tan apretado lugar y romper aquel delicado himen, sumado al placer de la lengua de su experta amante, Lanie estalló en un orgasmo más fuerte que los otros, cayendo en la inconsciencia.  
  
  
  
Anzu bebió con deleite aquellos jugos vaginales, ella también había llegado al orgasmo y sólo con ver, oír y sentir a su pequeña. ¿Cómo sería cuando al día siguiente la tuviera entre sus piernas? Porque definitivamente tendría a Lanie al día siguiente dándole el mismo placer que ella le había dado con la lengua, lo quisiera su testaruda amante o no.  
  
  
  
Aún le quedaba mucho que hacer, muchas cosas que probar, pero se recordó que esta era la primera experiencia sexual de su niña, así que decidió dejarla descansar. Sacó los cuatro dedos que tenía en el interior de su amante pelirroja y, limpiándose la barbilla y la boca con una mano, la besó apasionadamente y el cuerpo dormido reaccionó a ella.  
  
  
  
La abrazó fuertemente con la cabeza entre los pechos de su pelirroja y una pierna metida entre las de ella.  
  
  
  
Y así durmieron esa noche.  
  
  
  
 **Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3: Haré lo que tú quieras

**Capítulo 3: Haré lo que tú quieras**   
  
  
  
Cuando Lanie despertó al día siguiente, lo hizo aturdida por los efectos de la droga aún en su cuerpo.  
  
  
  
Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse y recordar lo que había pasado. Al hacerlo se incorporó sentándose en la cama, y miró a su alrededor, pero estaba sola.  
  
  
  
No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas mientras agarraba la sábana cubriéndose y rompiendo en llanto.  
  
  
  
\- No, no.  
  
  
  
Repitió dándole rienda suelta a las lágrimas y enterrando la cara en la almohada para ahogar su llanto.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Cuando Anzu entró a la habitación, se encontró a su preciosa pelirroja llorando a lágrima viva, abrazada a la almohada.  
  
  
  
\- Lanie.  
  
  
  
La llamó suavemente acercándose a ella. Pero Lanie retrocedió como un cervatillo asustado, aferrándose a las sábanas.  
  
  
  
\- No, aléjate de mí. No te acerques a mí.  
  
  
  
Sollozó Lanie temblando de pies a cabeza histérica.  
  
  
  
\- Lanie.  
  
  
  
Le advirtió Anzu a escasos centímetros de ella. Pero Lanie la rechazó con un fuerte empujón arrastrándose hasta el otro lado de la cama y cubriéndose con la sábana.  
  
  
  
\- Aléjate de mí, desgraciada. Me violaste. Soy menor de edad, te meteré a la cárcel por esto.  
  
  
  
Juró Lanie saliendo de la cama aún aferrada a su sábana y retrocediendo a medida que Anzu se acercaba a ella.  
  
  
  
\- No, aléjate de mí.  
  
  
  
Gimió aterrada cuando llegó contra la pared y ya no pudo retroceder más. Anzu llegó hasta donde ella y extendió sus manos tomándola de los hombros.  
  
  
  
\- Lanie...  
  
  
  
No pudo decir más, porque la pelirroja cayó al suelo de rodillas con un desesperado llanto.  
  
  
  
\- No más, por favor, déjame ir. No haré nada, no diré nada. Déjame volver a mi casa, con mi abuela.  
  
  
  
Rogó aferrándose a sus piernas. Anzu se inclinó hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella. Lanie tenía sus pelirrojos rizos revueltos, sus ojos pardos rojos por el llanto; a penas cubierta por la precaria sábana, se veía desvalida y adorable.  
  
  
  
Con suavidad, Anzu tomó su rostro y lo levantó.  
  
  
  
\- Lanie, escúchame pequeña - Lanie la miró con sus ojitos llenos de miedo - Lamento lo que pasó ayer. No volverá a pasar - Le prometió - Siempre y cuando tú me obedezcas - Le advirtió.  
  
  
  
\- Déjame volver a mi casa.  
  
  
  
Le rogó Lanie mirándola con ojos suplicantes, tomando entre sus manos las de Anzu provocando que la sábana cayera hasta su cintura.   
  
  
Anzu tragó saliva para no lanzarse ahí mismo sobre su niña, y desvió la mirada del perfecto cuerpecito hacia el rostro adorado.  
  
  
  
\- No me pidas más lo mismo, Lanie. No te humilles así. Sabes que no te dejaré ir. Dentro de poco nos casaremos. En un mes, para ser más precisas, serás mi mujer y jamás nos separaremos.  
  
  
  
Lanie se levantó de un salto asustada y la sábana quedó a sus pies.  
  
  
  
\- No, es imposible. Soy menor de edad. No puedes. Necesitarías el permiso de mi abuela y ella jamás lo permitiría.  
  
  
  
Anzu se levantó y la miró fijamente a los ojos.  
  
  
  
\- Mírame a los ojos, mi pequeña fiera, ¿de verdad crees que no tengo el permiso de tu abuela? Lo tengo desde antes de llevarte a comer esa noche y traerte acá.   
  
  
  
\- Eso es mentira.  
  
  
Jadeó Lanie horrorizada. Anzu se encogió de hombros y fue hasta una de las cómodas de noche, de la cual extrajo una carpeta y se la tendió a Lanie, así como un albornoz blanco que tomó de la cama.  
  
  
  
\- Soy de carne y hueso, y si te sigues mostrando así delante de mí no me podré contener.  
  
  
  
Le dijo en explicación al albornoz que Lanie se puso a toda prisa, amarrándolo con fuerza antes de tomar la carpeta y mirar extrañada a Anzu.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Qué es esto?  
  
  
  
\- Léelo.  
  
  
  
Le dijo la japonesa sentándose tranquilamente en la cama. Lanie la miró recelosa pero abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leerla; a media lectura la dejó caer al suelo y ella también cayó de rodillas, temblando. Sintió las manos de Anzu en sus hombros ayudándola a levantarse y caminar hasta sentarse en la cama de la habitación.  
  
  
  
\- Es un contrato de matrimonio. - Dijo horrorizada - Es mi contrato de matrimonio y está firmado por mi abuela. - Dijo incrédula.  
  
  
  
\- Así es, es tradición ancestral de los Shikura secuestrar a su pareja. Pero nos tocó modernizarnos un poco con el tiempo. Ya sabes, nada de secuestrar sin antes el permiso firmado de los padres. Así nos evitábamos problemas legales.  
  
  
  
Le explicó Anzu con frialdad, aunque por dentro se moría por abrazar a su niña y consolarla.  
  
  
  
\- Soy tuya.  
  
  
  
Razonó Lanie en shock. Anzu asintió.  
  
  
  
\- Nada puede evitar que nos casemos y seas completamente mía.  
  
  
  
\- Sólo la muerte.  
  
  
  
Murmuró Lanie y reaccionó al sentir una bofetada que le giró la cara para el otro lado. Anzu la tomó de las muñecas con fuerza con una sola mano y de la barbilla con otra haciéndola mirarla.  
  
  
  
\- Ni se te ocurra atentar contra tu vida, Lanie, porque te juro que lo lamentarás.  
  
  
  
Le advirtió. Los ojitos de Lanie se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
  
  
\- No haré nada, suéltame.  
  
  
  
Gimió asustada.  
  
  
  
\- Más te vale, Lanie.  
  
  
  
Le advirtió Anzu soltándola.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal? ¿Qué te hice yo?  
  
  
  
Le reprochó Lanie y retrocedió asustada de las represalias de la japonesa, pero Anzu sólo se paró molesta y la señaló.  
  
  
  
\- Tú me obligas. Tú con tu maldito carácter y voluntad.  
  
  
  
\- Déjame sola, por favor. - Le rogó Lanie.   
  
  
  
Anzu asintió y dándose la vuelta salió de la habitación. Lanie se llevó una mano a la boca.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Por qué, abuela? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?  
  
  
  
Se preguntó apoyándose en la pared mientras sentía el corazón roto.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Lanie ya había comido y estaba acostada en la cama. Con un pijama puesto y arropada hasta el cuello. Con los ojos abiertos en la penumbra de la habitación pensando en todo y en nada.   
  
  
  
Pensó en Gary, en David, en sus hijos, William y Jakiel, pensó en su niñez, en su escuela, en su abuela y en Anzu.   
  
  
  
Cerró los ojos y de estos salió una solitaria lágrima.  
  
  
  
La puerta de la alcoba se abrió y cerró con fuerza los ojos, además de que se aferró a la sábana con miedo.  
  
  
  
Sintió a alguien desvestirse y entrar al baño, suspiró, sabía que era Anzu y de momento era un alivio que la hubiese pasado por alto.   
  
  
  
Poco después, a penas algunos minutos, Anzu salió del baño. Lanie se hizo la dormida. La japonesa se metió en la cama y se arropó.  
  
  
Lanie pensó que se dormiría, por lo que no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se tensara cuando sintió la mano de ella sobre uno de sus hombros. Pero no habló y no se movió, haciéndose la dormida.  
  
  
  
\- No finjas dormir, mi adorable fiera, sé que estás despierta.  
  
  
  
Lanie maldijo mentalmente.  
  
  
  
\- Entonces, si lo sabes, suéltame que intento dormir.  
  
  
  
Le espetó molesta.  
  
  
  
\- Nada que ver, amor - Dijo haciéndola voltearse boca arriba y sentándose sobre su vientre. Lanie forcejeó asustada, pero rápidamente se vio reducida por la japonesa - Ayer, te di mucho placer, recuerdas, tuviste tantos orgasmos que perdí la cuenta, mi niña. ¿No te parece que es hora de que tú me devuelvas el favor a mí?  
  
  
  
\- No, suéltame.  
  
  
  
Gimió Lanie asustada.  
  
  
  
\- Vamos, no te asustes. Te gustará. Anda.  
  
  
  
Dijo inclinándose sobre ella y tomando sus labios, pero Lanie cerró la boca a cal y canto, y no la abrió por nada del mundo. Molesta, Anzu soltó sus labios y le desgarró la camisa del pijama, sintiendo cómo se estremecía y comenzaba a llorar.  
  
  
  
\- Déjame, suéltame... - Suplicaba la pelirroja.  
  
  
  
\- No hasta que pongas de tu parte. Quiero una amante en mi cama, no una esclava, pero si eso quieres ser, te complaceré.  
  
  
  
Le juró Anzu. Pero esta vez Lanie no estaba drogada y tenía miedo, por lo que empezó a forcejear como una misma fiera. Con todas sus fuerzas se logró sacar a Anzu de encima y se salió de la cama, cayendo al piso y golpeándose un hombro y la parte posterior de la cabeza con la mesita de noche, pero eso no la detuvo: se arrastró lejos de la cama incorporándose y corriendo hacia la puerta. Como una desesperada trató de abrirla pero esta estaba cerrada. Sintió a Anzu a su espalda y se volteó sobresaltada, pegándose contra la puerta corrediza del cuarto.   
  
  
  
Anzu la tomó del pelo y la arrastró a la cama. Lanie trató de impedirlo, manoteó, gritó y arañó, pero una sola bofetada de la mujer, más fuerte y grande que ella, la mandó con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la cama y la otra sobre el piso. A duras penas consiguió sentarse en la cama, cuando el peso de Anzu la hizo caer tendida en esta. La tomó del cuello presionándolo con rabia. Lanie gritó y manoteó asustada, sin darse cuenta de que Anzu no apretaba lo suficiente como para asfixiarla.  
  
  
  
Anzu le dio dos bofetadas y la tomó del cabello haciéndola alzar la cabeza e inclinando la de ella, le habló con sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros.  
  
  
  
\- Más te vale que lo hagas a las buenas, Lanie, o lo lamentarás, te lo juro.  
  
  
  
Le advirtió Anzu.  
  
  
  
\- No, no, a mí me gustan los hombres, no las mujeres.  
  
  
  
Gritó Lanie manoteando para soltarse del agarre que apresaba sus rojos rizos.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Ah si? De acuerdo, entonces te complaceré.  
  
  
  
Anzu le dio una bofetada que la hizo tenderse nuevamente en la cama. Se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche y abrió un estuche por huellas digitales que había en ella, sacando unas esposas.  
  
  
  
\- Nunca pensé que tendría que usar esto contigo.  
  
  
  
Dijo tomando sus muñecas y esposándolas a la cama. Lanie gritó y forcejeó tratando de impedirlo inútilmente.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Te gustan los hombres, verdad? - Dijo sacando cierto juguetito de la caja. Lanie la miró con terror - Entonces supongo que preferirás sentir un falo en tu interior - Dijo esgrimando el vibrador con forma de pene con crueldad.  
  
  
  
Lanie gritó y lloró desesperada y asustada.  
  
  
  
\- No, Anzu, no te atrevas.  
  
  
  
Gritó la latina al borde de un ataque de histeria, pataleando para evitar que Anzu le sacara el pantalón del pijama y la ropa interior.  
  
  
  
Pero de nada le sirvió, Anzu era mucho más fuerte que ella y se deshizo de las prendas sin problema. Se ubicó entre las piernas de Lanie, separándolas.  
  
  
  
Lanie empezó a llorar desesperada y asustada.  
  
  
  
\- Por favor, no Anzu, piedad, no me hagas esto.  
  
  
  
Lloró la pelirroja aterrada.  
  
  
  
\- Pero si a ti te gustan los hombres, así que imagínate que esto es sólo el falo de uno, te gustará.  
  
  
  
Le aseguró Anzu con crueldad, ensartando el falo de plástico en la vagina a penas desvirgada de la pelirroja. Lanie gritó debido al dolor que la falta de lubricación le había causado. Pero el dolor se acrecentó cuando sin piedad, ni darle tiempo, Anzu comenzó a mover el juguete en su interior.  
  
  
  
\- Para. Detente. Ya basta.  
  
  
  
Rogaba la pelirroja moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa de un lado a otro, desesperada por el dolor.  
  
  
  
\- Oh no, mi ángel, tú quieres un hombre, pues imagínate que entre tus piernas tienes uno. Y este es mejor, no se baja como le sucede a los hombres.  
  
  
  
Dijo Anzu sin pizca de piedad, poniéndolo a vibrar al máximo mientras la besaba. Anzu la soltó, Lanie pataleó, pero sólo sintió cómo el vibrador entraba más en su interior. Anzu sonrió maliciosa por este hecho, lo veía todo a la perfección, con la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana, pero aún así lo quería ver mejor, así que prendió la lamparita de la mesita de noche.   
  
  
  
Lanie era la imagen perfecta de la inocencia corrompida. De la belleza ultrajada, y Anzu no pudo evitar desearla con ansias.  
  
  
  
\- Cuando quieras, te puedo sacar ese aparatito de ahí, amor - Le dijo con falsa bondad - Pero a cambio ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
  
  
  
Los ojos de Lanie la miraron con furia a pesar de las lágrimas.  
  
  
  
\- Jamás. Te odio, Anzu Shikura, y jamás verás mi cabeza entre tus piernas.  
  
  
  
\- Bien, entonces creo que jamás sacaré eso de tus piernas, y como te sigas moviendo sólo conseguirás ensartártelo más tú solita.  
  
  
  
Dijo Anzu y se arropó dándole la espalda y apagando la lamparita para acostarse a dormir.  
  
  
  
\- No me dejes así, quítame esto.  
  
  
  
Rogó Lanie.  
  
  
  
\- Cuando tú hagas tu parte.  
  
  
  
Le dijo Anzu tranquilamente. Lanie se mantuvo en obstinado silencio y Anzu encogiéndose de hombros se dispuso a fingir que dormía. Al principio Lanie resistió estoicamente. Pero luego de un rato comenzó a removerse en la cama ahogando los gemidos y Anzu sonrió maliciosa.  
  
  
  
\- No te muevas, sólo conseguirás que entre más.  
  
  
  
Le dijo con falsa bondad, porque la japonesa sabía que para su pequeña sería imposible no moverse.  
  
  
  
Pronto Lanie estaba sollozando acometida por el orgasmo, pero no cedía. Así que Anzu la dejó, duró cerca de una hora orgasmo tras orgasmo, gemido ahogado tras gemido ahogado, hasta que al final gritó desesperada.  
  
  
  
\- Ya, sácalo ya.  
  
  
  
Anzu se volteó hacia ella y la miró tranquilamente.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Harás lo que te pedí?  
  
  
  
\- Sí - Sollozó Lanie derrotada con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas. - Haré lo que tú quieras.  
  
  
  
Anzu sonrió maliciosa y subió su mano con lentitud y sensualidad a lo largo de toda la pierna de su pequeña, hasta llegar a su feminidad. Llevó la mano con suavidad hasta el vibrador y lo retiró lanzando un silbido.  
  
  
  
\- Vaya, pequeña, un vibrador de treinta y te metiste tú solita al menos dieciocho.  
  
  
  
Lanie se sentía humillada y despojada, así que no la miró a la cara, hasta que sintió cómo los dedos juguetones de la japonesa recorrían su feminidad de forma lenta y torturante, arrancándole a su cuerpo espasmos de placer y a sus labios gemidos.  
  
  
  
\- Vaya, estás tan húmeda que mojaste la cama.  
  
  
  
Dijo Anzu tomando su rostro entre las manos y besándola. Lanie cerró los ojos para no romper en llanto y se dejó atrapar por la japonesa, quien le quitó las esposas de la mano, tirándolas en aquel extraño estuche que se abría mediante las huellas digitales de Anzu, junto al maldito vibrador.  
  
  
  
Anzu la abrazó y la besó rodando hasta que Lanie quedó sobre ella.  
  
  
  
\- Yo ya te solté así que cumple tu parte.  
  
  
  
Lanie bajó la cabeza derrotada y descendió hasta la entrepierna de la pelinegra, pero esta la detuvo.  
  
  
  
\- No, así no. Como lo hice yo, acaríciame, bésame atiéndeme.  
  
  
  
Lanie asintió derrotada. Y comenzó torpemente besando sus labios, su cuello, su pecho, su vientre plano, sus muslos y su feminidad.   
  
  
  
Anzu la guió con indicaciones, pero la verdad, la cándida inexperiencia de Lanie para ella era un placer ya de por sí.   
  
  
  
No la dejó hasta que alcanzó un espectacular orgasmo que hizo a su pequeña lamer y limpiar por completo.  
  
  
  
Luego la alzó entre sus brazos y la besó probándose a sí misma.  
  
  
  
\- ¿Ya ves qué fácil era todo? ¿Pero tú tenías que retarme, para que te castigara verdad? Eso fue tu culpa. Si tú te portas bien, yo no te haré daño. ¿Entiendes?  
  
  
  
Lanie asintió asustada, con la cabeza recostada entre los pechos de Anzu. Anzu besó los pelirrojos cabellos de su adorada niña, de su adorado ángel rebelde y sonrió.  
  
  
  
\- Ya, ahora entonces vamos a dormir. Mañana quiero que desayunes conmigo.  
  
  
  
Lanie volvió a asentir, demasiado de asustada de enfadar a la japonesa y que esta la castigara de nuevo como para protestar.  
  
  
  
Anzu se durmió primero que ella. Trató de zafarse de sus brazos pero no pudo, así que poco a poco el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida.  
  
  
  
 **Continuará...**

 

 

 


	4. Capitulo 4: Libertad

** Capitulo 4: Libertad **

 

 

  
-Anzu estoy hablándote en serio, Lanie no esta bien.

 

  
Le advirtio Tifa Shikura a su cuñada. Anzu entorno los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera responderle a la esposa de su hermano el pequeño Kadaj de un año empezó a llorar, reclamando la atención de su madre.  
  


 

Anzu se alejo dejando a Tifa con el niño.   
  


 

Se dirigió a su habitación y allí encontró a su futura esposa callada taciturna distraída sentada en la mecedora mirando por la ventana.  
  


 

-Lanie.  
  


 

La llamo suavemente. La pelirroja despego la Mirada de la ventana y se volteo hacia Anzu.   
  


 

Para Anzu fue como recibir un golpe en pleno pecho, que la dejara sin aliento, Lanie, su bella y preciosa Lanie parecía una muñequita, hermosa, pero una hermosa muñeca que había sido lastimada. Sus ojos pardos que siempre brillaban con una chispa de alegría, lucían opacos, tristes.  
  


 

-¿Si?

 

  
Pregunto con su suave voz mirando a la japonesa.  
  


 

-¿Te sientes bien?  
  


 

Le pregunto Anzu genuinamente preocupada.  
  


 

-Mi salud física es excelente.  
  


 

Respondió Lanie encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia.  
  


 

Anzu negó con la cabeza.  
  


 

-Se que tu salud física es buena, no me refiero a eso, si no a tu estado anímico. No me gusta que estés tan triste.  
  


 

-¿De veras te importa?  
  


 

Ironizo la otra volviendo a mirar por la ventana.  
  


 

-Lanie, por favor dime que te sucede.  
  


 

-Y todavía lo preguntas Anzu Shikura. Todavía lo preguntas después de todo lo que me has hecho.-Los ojos pardos de Lanie se volvieron hacia Anzu y brillaban brillaban con fuego y pasión al hablar-Acabaste con mis sueños e ilusiones y en un solo golpe Anzu. Me alejaste de mi hogar, me drogaste mi primera vez, me trataste como una muñeca sin voz ni voto, olvidaste que soy un ser humano.  
  


 

-No me dejaste mas opción Lanie.

 

  
-No Anzu. Tu no buscaste mas opciones. Pudiste tratar de conquistarme de enamorarme, de ser tierna, en lugar de eso, tal y cual déspota, decidiste que seria tu esposa y tomaste todas las decisiones jamás preguntaste si yo quería o no.-Anzu fue a hablar, pero Lanie alzo la mano para detenerla mientras negaba con la cabeza-No, ya no importa, en poco tiempo seré tu esposa y seré esa muñeca que tu tanto deseas Anzu no tienes nada de que temer.  
  


 

Lanie volvió a mirar por la ventana y Anzu salió de la habitación abatida. Tifa tenia razón estaba matando a su bella niña. Estaba matando lo que mas amaba y le gustaba de ella su espíritu.  
  


 

-¿Qué debo hacer?  
  


 

Se pregunto la japonesa.  
  


 

***

 

  
Esa noche Anzu entro a su habitación, Lanie salía del baño cuando ella entro a la recamara. La pelirroja al verla se quito el albornoz quedando desnuda frente a la japonesa y acercándose a ella la beso empujándola a la cama.  
  


 

-¿Lanie que haces?  
  


 

Pregunto Anzu confundida.  
  


 

-Lo que tu querías, acaso no dijiste que querías una amante en tu cama no una esclava.  
  


 

Dijo Lanie mirándola con sus ojos vacíos y solo entonces Anzu se dio cuenta hasta que punto había afectado la psiquis de su amada latina.  
  


 

Con un estremecimiento la abrazo con fuerza.  
  


 

-Oh Lanie que te e echo mi preciosa niña.   
  


 

Se lamento Anzu.   
  


 

***  
  


 

Anzu sabia que era lo mejor pero no sabia si podría.  
  


 

-Lanie.  
  


 

Susurro el nombre de su amada pelirroja. Sabia que si quería que su niña volviera a hacer el ser que amo debía dejarla libre, pero lo que no sabia es si seria capas de hacerlo. Dejarla marchar.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Los ojos de Lanie fueron acusadores al mirar a Anzu.  
  


 

-¿Por que juegas con mi psiquis así?  
  


 

Le reclamo echa una fiera.  
  


 

-No juego.  
  


 

-Quieres hacerme creer que me liberaras de verdad.  
  


 

-No. Te estoy dando un solo año de libertad, un solo año para que vayas donde quieras y hagas lo que quieras, con una sola condición, no puedes mantener ninguna relación con nadie. Dos guardaespaldas te acompañaran y yo me are cargo de todos tus gastos, luego de ese año tendrás que volver y nos casaremos.  
  


 

-¿Por que?

 

  
-Yo quiero casarme con la fiera, alegre que conocí una tarde en puerto rico no con una muñeca rota. Te doy este tiempo para que te acostumbres a la idea y te hagas a ella. Te dejo vivir.  
  


 

-¿Por que?  
  


 

Volvió a insistir la pelirroja. Anzu sonrió su niña era astuta.  
  


 

-Por que te amo.  
  


 

Le confeso. Lanie quedo en silencio observándola.  
  


 

-¿Te veré en ese año?  
  


 

Pregunto luego de cerca de un minuto en el que solo estuvieron en silencio mirándose.  
  


 

-No si tu no quieres.  
  


 

Dijo Anzu. Lanie asintió y tendió su mano para aceptar la tarjeta de crédito que Anzu le tendía.  
  


 

**Continuara...**


	5. Capítulo 5: Italia

** Capítulo 5: Italia **

****

****

_~ 4 Meses después ~_

-Señora Shikura.-susurro al oído de Anzu una camarera que se le acerco, Anzu la miro.

 

-¿Si que sucede?

 

-En la recepción la busca una chica pelirroja dice que es su prometida... Lanie Torres.

 

Anzu abrió los ojos impresionada, se supone que Lanie estaba en Francia desde la mañana, según los informes de los guardaespaldas de esta. Hace 4 meses desde que Lanie se fue y Anzu no la veía, por eso le sorprendió lo dicho por la camarera de su hotel en Italia, le paresia imposible. Pero aun así, asintió y le hizo una sena a la camarera para que la llevara a la recepción.

 

Al llegar a la recepción se quedo sin aliento. Dándole la espalda, había una chica mirando una fuente, llevaba un traje negro y rojo hasta debajo de sus rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón negro y accesorios rojos, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención eran los rizos rojos que caían por la espalda de la chica. La chica se dio la vuelta y unos hermosos labios le sonrieron a Anzu mientras unos dulces ojos pardos la miraban.

 

-Lanie.

 

Susurro Anzu. Lanie se acerco a ella y alzándose ligeramente le dio un beso en los labios que apenas fue un roce y que confundió a Anzu.

 

-¡Hola!

 

Sonrió Lanie.

 

-¿Que haces aquí?

 

Le pregunto Anzu aun impresionada.

 

-Llame a Tifa y me dijo donde estabas y decidí tomar un avión y venir a Italia para verte.

 

-Pensé que no querías verme en todo este año.

 

Lanie rió suavemente, ante la expresión de Anzu.

 

-Así era al principio, pero si no te veo como me acostumbrare a ti Anzu.

 

-Pensé que me odiabas.

 

-No, no lo hago. En estos cuatro meses he pensado y analizado mucho. Nuestra relación sexual no tuvo un buen comienzo en Japón pero no fue solo tu culpa, yo tampoco puse mucho de mi parte para entenderte. -Acepto la pelirroja con una sonrisa dulce.

 

Anzu de pronto reacciono y la tomo de la mano suavemente.

 

-¿Ya comiste?- Le pregunto y Lanie negó con la cabeza.

 

-¿Quieres que comamos en el restaurante o en mi cuarto?

 

Lanie se lo pensó un segundo.

 

-En tu cuarto.-Decidió.

 

Anzu asintió y la llevo a su recamara del hotel. Pidió la cena a la habitación y llevo a Lanie hasta el comedor del cuarto.

 

Permanecieron un rato en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo era un silencio reconfortante.

 

-Lamento mucho mi actitud.-Dijo al fin Anzu.

 

-Y yo la mía respondió Lanie.

 

-¿Entonces ahora que?

 

Pregunto Anzu algo nerviosa. Lanie sonrió.

 

-Entonces Anzu Shikura, creo que cenaremos-dijo al oír que llamaban a la puerta del cuarto. Anzu sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras iba a la puerta y la abría.

 

Comieron entre una amigable charla evitando los temas difíciles.

 

-¿Por que me buscaste Lanie? Pregunto Anzu al fin cuando ya estaban en el café luego de los postres. Lanie suspiro dejando de lado su café y mirando a Anzu dijo.

 

-¿Seré tu esposa verdad?

 

Pregunto. Anzu asintió.

 

-Bien pues no quiero casarme dentro de un año con una desconocida. Quiero casarme con alguien a quien conozca, alguien a quien quiera. Y si quiero que tu seas esa persona necesito conocerte.

 

Anzu sonrió.

 

-Mi dulce niña.-Dijo levantándose y yendo hasta ella, le tendió la mano y Lanie la acepto levantándose de su asiento.

 

-¿Puedo besarte?- Le pregunto con los ojos verdes fijos en sus labios.

 

Lanie sonrió.

 

-Es la primera vez que me pides permiso para hacerlo.

 

-Si tu vas a poner de tu parte yo también pondré de la mía-le dijo Anzu.

 

Lanie no respondió nada pero en cambio fue ella quien capturo los labios de Anzu en respuesta.

 

Las manos de la japonesa se enredaron en su cintura y las de Lanie en el cuello de Anzu, fue un beso dulce y apasionado.

 

-Tal vez debamos parar.

 

Susurro Anzu contra los labios de su niña. Lanie negó, con la respiración agitada.

 

-No quiero que pares-dijo dando un paso atrás para con sus manos sacarse los tirantes del vestido dejando que este cayera como un remolino a sus pies. Los ojos de Anzu brillaron. Lanie se acerco a ella y llevo su mano a la camisa de vestir de la japonesa desabrochandola suavemente.

 

Anzu jadeo.

 

-Si sigues no me podré detener.

 

-No lo hagas, me estoy entregando-le susurro Lanie besando su cuello. Anzu se estremeció y la tomo en brazos.

 

-Vamos a tu cama- le pidió Lanie y Anzu no necesito que se lo repitieran. La dejo en la cama con suavidad, le quito los zapatos suavemente y luego la ropa interior. Lanie extendio sus manos temblorosas por la excitación hacia Anzu.

 

-¿Puedo?-Pregunto sonrojada. Anzu sabia que se refería a desnudarla y sonrió ante la timidez de su niña a pesar de la seguridad que trataba de aparentar y asintió. Lanie empezó a desnudarla, pero Anzu le tuvo que ayudar en esta tarea.

 

Una vez desnudas ambas cayeron en la cama, abrazadas, besándose apasionadamente y acariciándose descaradamente.

 

Lanie tomo uno de los pechos de Anzu en su boca, mientras la japonesa echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido. Llevo dos dedos a la boca de Lanie, la cual por instinto los chupo mientras separaba sus piernas, Anzu llevo su mano al valle de la humedad feminidad de Lanie, que ansiaba atención e introdujo sus dos dedos dentro de la pelirroja, la cual lanzo un grito de éxtasis.

 

Fue una entrega total, Lanie mas inexperta que Anzu al fin y al cabo, repetía lo que la japonesa le hacia de forma inexperta. Fue una noche larga y apasionada y ambas se durmieron abrazadas, pero si hubiesen permanecido despiertas un rato mas hubiesen visto como una luz blanca las rodeaba levemente y se concentraba en el vientre de Lanie.

 

 

Continuara...

 


	6. Capítulo 6: Madres

** Capítulo 6: Madres **

****

****

_~ 2 meses después ~_

 

Lanie se sentía morir, los vómitos, mareos y malestares no la dejaban en paz. Uno de los guardaespaldas asignado por Anzu cuando había salido de Japón hacia ya 6 meses, la miro preocupado.

 

-Señorita debería ir al medico.

 

Lanie negó con la cabeza ante esa sugerencia.

 

-No, ya veras que no es nada y se me pasara Ryoji.

 

Dijo la pelirroja respirando hondo para que el mareo pasara.

 

-Señorita Lanie, la señorita Anzu nos picara la cabeza cuando sepa que ha estado enferma y nosotros no se lo hemos dicho.

 

Lanie sonrió al oír mencionar a Anzu, mas o menos cada tres semanas se veían, en diferentes lugares del mundo. Lanie no había dejado de viajar, ni Anzu tampoco, pero se llamaban todos los días o un día si y uno no y se veían al menos cada tres semanas.

 

-De acuerdo Rioji iré al medico pero veras que no es nada serio. Seguramente solo es un virus.

 

Aseguro la pelirroja.

 

***

 

Ese mismo día luego del medio día recibía los resultados de los análisis que le practicara el medico.

 

-Felicidades señorita Torres- le dijo el doctor leyendo los análisis, Lanie lo miro extrañada. -Esta embarazada.

 

Lanie abrió los ojos como plato.

 

-Eso... eso es imposible. Tartamudeo sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

 

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta señorita- dijo el doctor y Lanie asintió- Es activa sexualmente-Lanie se sonrojo apenada pero volvió a asentir. Pues entonces no es tan imposible.

 

-No... usted no entiende, soy activa sexualmente, pero soy lesbiana, mi pareja es mujer.

 

Dijo la pelirroja confundida. EL doctor la miro impresionada

 

-Por Dios, eso significa que es usted la pareja de una mujer domínate, de una mujer G.

 

Susurro el doctor. Lanie palideció, sabia lo que eran las mujeres G. Solo había una entre cada 30 niños. Así como los donceles o hombres fértiles podían tener hijos con otros hombres, las mujeres G eran mujeres dominantes en el sexo, que cada luna llena podían fecundar a su pareja si mantenían relaciones con ella.

 

Lanie recordó la noche que paso con Anzu en Italia con toda claridad, fue luna llena, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Anzu fuera una mujer G.

 

-Tal vez, para usted no es una buena noticia -Asumió el doctor- Si esta pensando en un aborto, ahí una clínica discreta en...

 

-¡No!- Exclamo Lanie, abriendo los ojos como plato y llevándose una mano al vientre. -Eso jamás, claro que tendré a mi hijo, es solo... que me sorprendió la noticia.

 

***

 

Cuando Anzu le llamo esa noche, Lanie aun estaba algo ida.

 

-Anzu necesito verte de inmediato.

 

-¿Lanie te pasa algo? Pregunto la japonesa preocupada, al otro lado de la línea.

 

-Hoy estuve en el medico, me estuve sintiendo pésimo y el medico me dijo.... No te lo puedo decir por el teléfono esto es algo muy serio, tienes que venir y de inmediato.

 

-¿Lanie te pasa algo malo?. -Anzu estaba realmente preocupada.

 

-No lo se, por favor Anzu, apúrate a venir.

 

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, ahora mismo tomare un avión a España, en un par de horas estaré contigo Lanie.

 

-Gracias Anzu.

 

***

 

Anzu llego de madrugada al hotel de España donde se hospedaba Lanie. La encontró dormida en el sofá de la habitación, seguramente esperándole.

 

Se sentó suavemente a su lado y con cariño la movió para despertarla, buscando en su rostro algún rastro de enfermedad, pero no lo encontró.

 

-Amor despierta.

 

Lanie parpadeo perezosamente y despertó, en un principio se extraño de ver a Anzu a su lado, pero luego recordó.

 

-Anzu -la saludo.

 

-Que te sucede amor.

 

-Anzu, eres una mujer G ¿verdad?

 

Anzu miro a su niña extrañada.

 

-Si ¿por que?

 

Lanie cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego los abrió, sonrió débilmente mirando a Anzu.

 

-Por que creo que la próxima vez deberíamos planearlo.

 

-¿De que hablas amor?

 

-De que en Italia cuando me entregue a ti e hicimos el amor, al parecer olvidaste un detalle, era luna llena.

 

Anzu lo recordó de pronto y sus ojos se abrieron como plato.

 

-Estas... estas...

 

-Si, estoy embarazada. Vamos a ser madres.

 

Dijo la pelirroja. Anzu tenía los ojos abiertos como plato. Lanie temió que se fuera a desmayar. Pero en lugar de eso la japonesa le salto en sima abrazandola con fuerza y besándola.

 

-Dios esto es maravilloso.

 

Grito emocionada. Lanie rió.

 

-No te negare que tengo algo de miedo pero a mi también me parece fantástico el hecho de llevar esta criatura en mi interior.

 

Dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

 

-Pero Anzu-La llamo la japonesa la miro-El próximo bebe lo planeamos- le advirtió y Anzu rió mientras asentía.

 

 

Continuara...

**Author's Note:**

> *(N/a: Para el que no es de acá, ese es el último grado antes de entrar a la universidad, segundo de bachiller)


End file.
